


Angel In The Stars

by wandsandlightsabers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, I really love hera, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandsandlightsabers/pseuds/wandsandlightsabers
Summary: Hera Syndulla was born to fly, but what happened in her life to make her the brilliant pilot she was? What happened to her after the war was won? A take on Hera Syndulla's life.
Relationships: Cham Syndulla/Hera Syndulla’s Mother, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Angel In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There! This is just my take on Hera's life because I really wanted to write about her haha.  
> Ryl/Twi'leki translations will be at the end:)

**26 BBY- 3 years old**

Little Hera had no idea where her parents had gone. Her aunt Aola had told her that her mama was going to have a baby, but Hera was still confused. Why couldn't she go as well? Why did papa have to leave her with her aunt?

"Papa's not having a baby, why can't he stay with me?" Hera asked her aunt when she was being tucked into bed. 

"Because, Hera, your father needs to stay with your mother. Now, enough questions it's bedtime." Hera huffed; she was fiery for a three-year-old. Nevertheless, she turned away from her aunt and brought her blanket over her head so only her little lekku were sticking out. "So dramatic, freykaa." Aola muttered, smiling at her niece as her breathing evened out and she finally succumbed to sleep.

When Hera woke up the next morning, she could hear her aunt talking to someone. She tip-toed over to the door and pressed her ear cone against it. She could recognise that voice anywhere. Papa! With no hesitation she pushed the door open and ran to tackle her father's legs in a hug. Cham laughed and fell to the floor dramatically. "No! You got me! The great Cham Syndulla defeated by his own daughter!" Hera just giggled, clearly overjoyed at her victory. Cham took her distraction as an opportunity to jump up, wrapping the little girl in his arms, laughing as she squealed in surprise. "Sama, guess what. You have a baby brother!" He exclaimed, spinning around in circles.

Hera gasped, "A brother? Can I teach him to walk? And talk? And how to control his lekku?" She asked excitedly. Aola looked at Cham and shook her head as he laughed. 

"With time yes, but for now he's a little bit small. Would you like to meet him?" Hera nodded quickly and Cham set her down, taking her hand as he thanked Aola for taking care of her. As they reached a door along a corridor, Cham crouched down to Hera's height before speaking to her. "Now, Hera, please be careful of mama. She's been through a lot today." 

"Okay papa." As her father opened the door, she ran in ready to tackle her mother in an embrace. However, she stopped when she noticed she was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Hera, come see." Ophelie waved her over with her free hand, wrapping it around her daughter as she sat on the bed next to her. "Meet your new baby brother, Lia'rn." Hera just gawked at the baby.

"Where's his Lekku?" She asked, looking at her mother. Ophelie laughed and repositioned the baby so Hera could see him better. "They're little bumps at the moment, but they'll get longer as he grows." Hera was quiet for a while, looking at how much her parents fussed over Lia'rn. "Hera, do you want to hold him? Cham asked.

Hera just crossed her arms and shook her head. "No. I don't like him." Her parents were obviously shocked at her reaction, she just hoped they couldn't see her tears. She forgot that her mother could read her like a book.

"Hera, freykaa, what is it?"

"You love him more than me." She sobbed, her little body shaking. She felt her father pick her up and hold her close to him.

"Hera, we love you both the same. We will love you forever. I promise." His lekku crossed behind his head, saying I love you. The little girl tried to return the gesture but couldn't get it quite right yet.

"Alright, I'll hold him" She said, wiping her tears. Her parents smiled at her as Cham set her on the bed. Her mother passed her the baby and helped her hold him. Hera looked down at his sleeping face, leaning down to whisper to him. "Hi Lia'rn. I'm your big sister. I'll look after you, I promise."

* * *

**23 BBY- 6 years old**

Lia'rn had run ahead, even though his mother had told him to stay close. But he didn't care, he wanted adventure.

"Hera! Hera come on!" The three-year-old pulled on his big sister's hand.

"Lia'rn no! Mama said to wait, we cannot go too far." Hera reprimanded, trying to pull the boy back.

"Why not?" Hera sighed, her lekku going rigid. She lowered her voice before speaking.

"Remember the big Republic ships? It's a war zone, Lia'rn. It is dangerous, especially for little ones like us. The Separatists will blow us to pieces." Lia'rn's little eyes went wide, his own orange lekku tensing at the thought.

"Oh Hera, Keella, do try not to scare your brother. He's only little." Ophelie shook her head at her daughter who just giggled and started chasing Lia'rn around. The younger of the two jumped behind a rock, "Nuh uh Hera, you can't get me!"

"Yes, but I can!"

The children were so caught up in their game of chase that neither noticed their father join them.

"Papa! You're back!" Hera cried, running up to her father and jumping into his free arm, the other holding Lia'rn. "Hello my si'kou." Cham said, kissing Ophelie while still holding his children. "Little ones go play. I must talk with mama." Lia'rn grabbed Hera's hand and ran ahead, laughing as he went.

He pulled her around a corner, but they instantly halted to a stop. The place was crawling with battle droids.

"Lia'rn come on. Quickly!" Hera whispered, backing around the corner. "Lia'rn!" But it was too late.

"Shoot that little tailhead!" And they did. There was silence for a few moments, and then- "He's dead. Move along soldiers!"

"Roger Roger."

Hera counted to twenty, to be sure they had gone, then she peered around the corner, her heart in her throat. Lia'rn was led on the ground, completely motionless. Tears sprung to Hera's eyes as she rushed over to him. "Lia'rn? Come on, get up. Please!" She cried, shaking his small body. "Mama! Papa!" Hera cradled her little brothers' lifeless body in her lap, her tears falling down onto him. She barely even noticed her parents come around the corner until her father picked her up, turning her head away from it all, but she had seen enough. Ophelie checked over the little boy, sobbing before whispering, "Ch'sei." Hera felt her father start to shake, felt his tears on her head as he cradled her. Her mother picked up Lia'rn's body and they turned back to the Tann province, all of them overwhelmed with grief.

* * *

**21BBY- 8 years old**

The ship had come down fast, hitting the ground with such force that the area around it shook with the impact. Her parents had told her to never go outside on her own, especially with the war, but Hera wanted to see what had happened. I wonder what type of ship it is she thought to herself. As she ran out of the province, Hera saw the scene instantly. She was surprised no one else had come out to see what all the commotion was about, then again, things like this happened all the time now that the war had come to Ryloth.

Hera crept closer to the ship, being mindful of the flames. The canopy of the cockpit had fallen off during the crash, and the pilot was slumped over the side. The way their neck was twisted told Hera all she needed to know; they were dead. She willed herself not to cry, the thought of being killed while flying scared her right to her bones. She was about to turn away as there was nothing she could do to help the situation, but a low whirring noise caught her attention.

"Hello?" She asked, wondering if maybe there was a co-pilot in the wreckage as well. Just more angry whirring. Avoiding the flames, Hera moved around the ship until she saw an astromech stuck upside down in a heap of metal. "A droid!"

" _Well done you can identify things. Now help me out of here!"_ Hera quickly tried to pull the droid out of the heap, struggling quite a lot. She wasn't exactly the strongest of Twi'leks, but she was still growing. Eventually she managed to pull the droid free. The droid's orange top spun around in circles before settling on the wreckage. " _That's the second pilot this week_."

"The second pilot? You've had more than one owner?" Hera asked, kneeling next to the grumpy droid.

" _Yeah, I've had- wait, you can understand me_?"

"Yeah, well most of it. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." The droid started to protest, two grasping arms appearing out of him.

" _No, I am not going with you… green child_."

"Hey, you've got little arms." Hera laughed and reached out to take one of the graspers and was surprised when he let her take it.

"What's your name?" She asked once they were back in her bedroom. She had managed to sneak him past everyone, including her nosy cousins.

" _C1-10P_ "

"Oh, that's rubbish. It's just a number! I'm Hera." She started to clean the soot off of him when his whirring became lazy and it sounded like he was shutting down. "You're running out of power, wait here!" She exclaimed, running to her door and throwing it open.

"Oh my Goddess, Hera!" She had almost knocked her mother over when she ran out of the room.

"Sorry mama, I didn't mean to… NO! Don't go in there!" But it was too late, Ophelie had walked into Hera's room and closed her eyes at the scene.

"Hera"

"Yeah, mama?"

"Why is there an astromech in your room?"

"I, uhm, well it's funny really. I found him. Can I keep him? Please mama?" Hera pleaded to her mother. Ophelie sat on the bed and waved Hera over, pulling her on her lap.

"Freykaa, you know how papa feels about droids. He will not like it. I know you've always wanted one, but this little guy probably already has an owner."

"No, he doesn't. They're dead." Hera whimpered, her bottom lip quivering. Ophelie looked at her daughter, she had seen too much for one so young. Yet she was so brave. So caring. "Come on, let's go get him some power. Then we can find Papa." Hera looked up at her and smiled, hugging her tight. "Come on C1-10P, let's go!" She looked at the droid, giggling when she noticed he had fallen on his front. She remembered reading somewhere that droids sometimes had a little bit of backup power. She pressed some buttons and soon enough he chittered again. " _I'm alive!_ "

"Come on, we need to get you some real power, C1-10P. I'm going to have to give you a better name as well. Any suggestions Mama?" Ophelie just shrugged, deciding to leave the naming to her daughter.

" _Oh, green lady. This must be your child_." He moved over to Ophelie and started going around her in circles. "No! You're going to waste your power, come on!" Hera whined, pushing him down the hallway.

Once the droid was charging, Ophelie had gone to find Cham. Maybe she could do most of the convincing before they got here. In the meantime, Hera was trying to think of a new name for her droid.

"How about rusty?"

" _No_."

"Okay, Roger?"

" _What am I? A battle droid_?"

"Ugh. How about Chopper?"

The droid was quiet for a minute. " _Chopper. I like that_."

Hera smiled and nodded, "Then Chopper it is!"

"Hera Syndulla, what is this?" Cham was stood in the doorway, glaring at Chopper.

"Chopper, he's my droid."

"Is he now?" The man snapped, calming when his wife put her hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, keella." Cham huffed and turned away, but not before saying "He better not get underfoot." Ophelie winked at Hera, crossing her lekku behind her. Hera returned the gesture, finally having full control of her own lekku.

"Looks like you're staying Chop! Unless, you don't want to…" She trailed off, looking at the ground. " _Where else would I go_?" Hera smiled and sat down in front of him, "Good. Once you've charged, I'll give you a tour."

* * *

**17 BBY- 12 years old**

There were always casualties in war. Her little brother had been one. But she wasn't expecting to be told her mother had also perished at the hands of war. She sat on her bedroom floor, hugging Chopper and sobbing. Her mother was her best friend, she could always go to her for anything. She sobbed again and Chopper just patted her head, whirring sadly.

"Papa didn't even say anything. He just told me to go to my room." She sobbed, clutching the droid even tighter.

" _He's probably just grieving. He'll be along soon_."

But Cham never came to comfort her. He barely even acknowledged that he had a daughter anymore. He was starting to care more about Ryloth than his own family. On her thirteenth birthday, she'd had enough. In the middle of the night, she packed a bag and soon enough, she and Chopper were on their way.

"Come on, Chop. He doesn't need us anymore." She said as they snuck out of her room. They were almost at the main door to the province when they were caught.

"Hera, where do you think you're going?" Cham appeared out of the darkness.

"Wow, you remembered my name." She knew she shouldn't be rude to her father, but he barely spoke to her anymore. Why should she respect him? Cham sighed and dragged his hand down his face.

"Hera, you know I have to lead Ryloth against the Empire. We need-"

"To fight back. Yeah, I know. And I agree, I just don't think it should come before family." She said, crossing her arms in front of her. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, green eyes glaring at orange ones.

"I suggest you go back to bed, sama." He finally said, still glaring at her. Hera said nothing and started walking back to her room, Chopper following close. She closed the door behind them and slunk to the floor, willing the tears not to fall. But it was no good. Images of her mother sprung to mind, and she suddenly missed her so much. She missed her calming voice, how she always made sure Hera knew she was loved. She could really use some love around about now. Chopper rolled over and patted her head with one of his little arms.

" _We don't need him, Hera. We'll get out of here soon, I promise_."

"Yeah, soon." She nodded, picking herself up and collapsing in her bed. "Soon we'll be up in the stars."

* * *

**12 BBY- 17 years old**

She didn't know how long they would last, but they had to get away from Ryloth. Away from her father.

"Numa's going to hate me." Hera said to herself, thinking of her best friend, but even she had turned more to her father's rebellion lately.

" _Where are we going_?"

"I have a contact Chop, just get us out of orbit and we'll go from there. Clear?" Chopper just whirred in response, taking over the Y-Wing they had managed to get a hold of. Hera sat back in the pilots' seat, wondering how her life had become so chaotic. Her father still thought she was tucked in her bed, back in the Tann province, yet here she was. She loved him, but she didn't think he loved her back anymore. Not like he used to anyway. She felt her eyes start to burn with tears. No, she couldn't cry anymore. She was getting away from it all. This was a new start. "I'll get my own ship soon but for now, this will have to do. We'll need to get a job as well."

" _We_?"

"We're a team. My job is your job." All she got in response was an angry whir. Rolling her eyes, she put the ship back in manual as they exited Ryloth's atmosphere. "Alright Chop, let's go find Fulcrum."

* * *

**10 BBY- 19 years old**.

Kanan Jarrus had been aboard her ship for a while now and he was a good man, always offering to help around the ship. He never asked about Fulcrum, he knew that they were her contact and her business. Hera didn't think he wanted to know, either. Chopper wasn't his biggest fan, but Hera guessed that was just because the droid was trying to protect her. She didn't blame him, female Twi'lek's were seen as prizes throughout the galaxy. Lots of men would kill to get their hands on one. But he didn't need to worry. Kanan wasn't like that. He saw her as a person, as a pilot. As Hera Syndulla. That was why she trusted him. Trusted him with her life on multiple occasions in the past months. Hera had decided she liked him. A lot. Especially when she woke up in his bunk, pressed against his warm chest. But he was still her crewmate, so she still payed him after every run.

If she slept with him after most runs as well, no one was none the wiser.

As she sat in the cockpit of the Ghost with her datapad on her lap, the only sound was the engines rumbling. She looked out to the lights of hyperspace; this is where she liked it best, away from all the troubles of the galaxy. She was so mesmerised by the blue swirls that she didn't even notice someone flop into the co-pilot seat.

"Chopper still hates me. Wouldn't even let me into the phantom at first. I finally got in there to fix it like you asked and he kept hitting me!" Kanan complained, raising his voice towards the end.

"Oh, so you fixed the phantom?" Hera asked, looking back down at her datapad.

"Yeah but your murder bot is trying to kill me!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, love." She smirked, knowing fully well she was winding him up. She finally moved her gaze up at him only to see him looking at her with an unamused expression. "Fine." She stood up, placing the datapad down on her seat before going to find Chopper. "Chop, where are you?" An angry whirring could be heard from somewhere in the ship, but Hera couldn't find the droid anywhere.

" _I'm in the phantom, woman! That boyfriend of yours shut me in here_!" Hera opened the hatch to the shuttle and Chopper bolted out.

"Chop he's not my boyfriend! Why didn't you just open the door from the inside?"

" _Oh… yeah. Forgot about that…_ " He rolled down the corridor and Hera heard Kanan start yelling, probably being attacked by Chopper again.

"Fuck off you crazy robot!"

" _How dare you, I am a droid!_ "

"You'll be scrap when I'm finished with you!" Hera sighed, thinking how she had ended up with a Jedi and a droid trying to kill each other on her ship. Realising she should probably pull them apart, she headed back to the cockpit but only got halfway there when Chopper started floating past her.

" _Stupid Jedi_."

"Captain Syndulla, may I throw your droid out of the airlock?" Kanan asked innocently, laughing as Chopper started whirring like mad.

"I would really appreciate if you didn't, but we could put him back in the phantom." More angry whirs. "I'm only playing Chop. Love, put him down." She cringed when Kanan dropped the poor droid from mid-air and he hit the durasteel floor with a loud clank. Luckily, Chopper seemed to realise that the man would actually rip him apart and he rolled off further into the ship, grumbling as he went.

"Do you have to levitate him? You know he hates it." Hera questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. Kanan looked sheepishly back at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"He asked for it, He tries to punch me with those weird arm things every time I try to come near you."

"Awh is Kanan scared that I love Chopper more than him?" She teased him, laughing when he glared at her.

"Shut up." He grumbled, looking away from her though she could see the smile playing at his lips.

"Make me."

Oh, and he did.

* * *

**5 BBY- 24 years old** Her crew had grown a lot in the past few years and she was happy that it did. They were her family now. Were they a conventional family? No, not at all. But she loved them all the same.

Zeb came first, a lasat, one of the only remaining ones to exist. He had been through a lot and while others may think he was brutal and rash, he was really just a big softie. He helped around the ship and was also a victim of Chopper's bullying.

She found Sabine when she was just fourteen years old. A young bounty hunter with an incredible art skill. If her Mandalorian armour wasn't enough proof of her heritage her fighting sure was. What really stood out to Hera was how much happier the girl seemed to become once she settled on the Ghost.

Ezra was the newest addition to their crew, a young orphan from Lothal. Kanan had realised he was force sensitive and taken him under his wing, as his padawan. The boy was nice, but it was obvious he had been living on his own for a long time, he was always shocked when someone tried to help him. Hera was sat in the cockpit, going over some information on her datapad, when she vaguely registered someone sit in the co-pilots seat.

"Hera?" She moved her gaze up to see Ezra, looking ever so small in the seat. He was wringing his hands and his eyes were darting around nervously.

"You alright, kiddo?" She asked, feeling that something was off with him.

"Uhh yeah. I was just wondering if you could explain how hyperspace works. Please." His eyes looked bright with wonder as he looked at the blue swirls of hyperspace. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, this is the hyperdrive. It's basically what sends a ship into hyperspace, without it, you're not getting very far." She explained it all to him, loving how interested he looked as she went over every little thing. A couple of minutes later, once she had finished her explanation, Ezra turned to her again.

"Could you teach me to fly?" Hera smiled. Kanan could teach him all about the force and the Jedi, but flying? That was her thing.

"Of course I can. After the next cycle we'll be out of hyperspace. We'll start then."

"Yes, Captain." He jumped out of the seat and mock saluted, laughing when she swatted at him to get out. This was her family now, and she loved them all. Even if they did sometimes make her want to rip her lekku out of her skull.

* * *

**0 BBY- 29 years old**

He was gone. He was never coming back. She could never tell him she loved him again. Did he know in the first place? It had been a few weeks since they had freed Lothal, and Hera missed Kanan so much. She missed Ezra so much. But Lothal was free, that was something to celebrate. Hera wished she could celebrate, join the festivities, but instead she stayed tucked away in her bunk on the Ghost. Plus, she wasn't sure she could stomach even moving right now. She'd probably made herself ill from all the stress and the crying she had done in the past few weeks. She'd be okay.

"Hera? You okay?" Sabine had opened the hatch and was looking around the dark room. "Where are you?"

"I'm by here. I'm alright, Bine."

"No, you're not. Still feeling bad?"

"Nah, I'll be alright." Hera got up to prove her point, taking a deep breath when a wave of nausea hit her like truck. Sabine had known her long enough to know something was up, Hera was like a mother to her.

"Come on, let's go see a medic. Maybe they can give you something." The younger girl took her arm and led her off the ship. "Sabine I'm fine, really. I've just been stressed out with everything recently." She tried to protest but Sabine was having none of it.

They must have been quite a scene to the other rebels on base, a fully grown Twi'lek yelling that she was fine, all while being pulled to the med bay by a Mandalorian. Nonetheless, they made it there and soon there was a medic checking over her.

"Alright, I need to do a blood test to check for one last thing. I'll be back in a few minutes." The medic disappeared from the room, and Sabine plopped down on the bed next to Hera.

"What do you think he's testing for?" She asked, turning to look at the other woman.

"Probably just stress levels or something like that." Hera said, pulling at her trousers. When had they become so tight? Sabine spent the next few minutes telling stories of her childhood on Krownest.

"Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't realise who Bo-Katan was when we rescued my father, she's my mother's best friend. Have I ever told you how I painted Tristan when he was a baby?"

"No, why haven't you ever mentioned this?" Sabine started to tell the story, but she didn't get very far before the medic came back into the room.

"Well, General Syndulla do I have some news for you."

"Oh Goddess what?" Hera wasn't sure she wanted to know, was she dying? She felt Sabine put her hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"General, you're pregnant."

Hera wasn't entirely sure she heard right, "I'm sorry, what?" The medic smiled, clearly understanding that she was in shock.

"You're going to have a baby. Everything seems okay though so you're free to go. I'll check in with you in a couple of weeks to see how you're doing." Hera just nodded, unable to form any sort of coherent sentence. Sabine thanked the medic and helped her friend stand up, she herself in shock over the whole ordeal. They made it back to the Ghost and both of them sat in the cockpit, the silence quickly growing uncomfortable.

"I'm guessing it's Kanan's?" Sabine asked quietly once the silence became too much. That's when Hera broke, and the tears began to fall faster than she could stop them.

"I can't do this. I can't be a mother. How the kriff am I going to do this on my own?" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Sabine came and knelt in front of her, taking Hera's hands into her own.

"Hey, who said anything about doing this on your own? You've got me, plus Zeb and Kallus and so many other people. You're not alone, Hera." She stood up and wrapped her arms around the Twi'lek, trying to calm her down. "You're not alone Hera, I promise."

* * *

When Jacen Caleb Syndulla was born, he was very early and therefore, very small. But he was okay. They had to take him away to do some tests, as he was a hybrid and they wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"Okay, just please be careful, he's really tiny!" A medic came over and tried to calm her down, ushering her back on the bed when she tried to get up.

"General, they've got him. He's okay just try to rest. Your body has been through a lot."

Hera didn't manage to sleep at all, she was too worried that they would tell her something was wrong with her baby.

"Hey." She looked up and saw Sabine at the door, obviously wanting to see the baby.

"Hey. You can come in, but they took him to do some tests a little while ago." The Mandalorian came in and shut the door behind her, walking over to hug Hera.

"Him? It's a boy?" She asked excitedly. Hera laughed and nodded, trying not to yawn. Pushing a baby out was hard work. The door opened and a medical droid came in with a bundle in its arms.

"He is healthy, and no problems have occurred. Congratulations." It passed Hera her son and swiftly turned to leave the room.

"Bine, come see." She said, pulling the blanket down slightly so the girl could see his little face. Sabine looked like she was going to cry.

"He's so cute. Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Hera carefully placed Jacen in Sabine's arms, smiling at the scene.

"His hair, it's green!"

"I know. It's most likely from the pigment in my skin."

"What's his name?"

"Jacen. Jacen Caleb Syndulla."

Sabine held Jacen close to her, whispering " _Ni kelir cabour gar_." Hera looked at her in confusion, not understanding much Mando'a. Sabine noticed her confused look and explained.

"It means I will protect you."

Hera felt her eyes well up with tears. Her son had been in the world for a little over an hour and he was already so loved. "Where's Zeb?" She asked, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Trying to calm Chopper down last time I saw him. Poor droid didn't understand what was going on, thought you were dying." Hera laughed at the image of Chopper going absolutely mental over the whole situation. Jacen started to cry, making Sabine jump and Hera laughed when she swore she didn't do anything.

"I know you didn't, he's probably just hungry. Pass him here." "I should probably get going, I need to file some reports and you need rest. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Bine." She said, hugging the girl who had become almost a daughter to her. Once Jacen was fed and asleep in a crib next to her bed, Hera let her mind wonder. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. _If only you could see him_ _Kanan_ , she thought to herself, _he looks just like you_. She felt her eyes start to droop and let herself get some sleep before Jacen woke again.

* * *

**4 ABY- 33 years old**

They had won. The Empire was finished. As Hera landed the Ghost on the forest moon, she saw Rex laughing with some other soldiers. She saw a certain pilot talking with a Wookie and made her way over to talk to him.

"My my, Han Solo. It's been a while."

"Hera Syndulla?" Han turned around and held his hand out for her to shake. She took it, laughing as Chewie started grumbling about something.

"It's good to see you, Captain Syndulla. So how have you been?" Han asked, putting down the ration sticks he was packing.

Hera smiled and nodded. "I've been alright, well as good as I can be with a hyperactive four-year-old."

"Oh yeah, I heard you had a baby. Good kid?"

"The best."

"Good. Right, I need to find Luke, I'm meant to be helping him with the clean up."

"Yeah, I need to get Jacen. He's probably driving poor Sabine mad." Sabine had taken Jacen to Krownest with her family to keep him safe when Hera was called in to fight.

"See you around, Hera." Han smirked. "Falcon is the superior ship to the Ghost."

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that." She laughed as he rolled his eyes."Bye Han. Bye Chewie!" She turned to the Wookie, laughing as he hugged her tight.

It took her a while to reach Mandalore, but as soon as she landed and walked off the ship, she could hear Jacen's laugh.

"No Beanie! I want to be the Jedi! You can be the Duchess." Jacen was so caught up in his game with Sabine that neither of them saw Hera making her way over to them.

"Okay, I'm Duchess Satine and you're General Kenobi!" Sabine said, looking up and noticing Hera. The other woman put her finger over her lip as if to say 'don't say anything.' She snuck up behind Jacen and picked him up, spinning him around.

"I thought I was the only General in the family."

"Mama! You're back! I've missed you this much." He held his arms open as wide as they could go.

"Oh I missed you too!" Hera put him down and hugged Sabine as she came over, thanking her for looking after Jacen.

"Oh he was fine, wouldn't leave Tristan alone though." She laughed, looking back at her home.

"I need to thank your mother for letting him stay last night. She had no obligation to do so." Hera said as she took Jacen's hand, leading him inside.

"Hera! You're back. I'm guessing everything is good?" Ursa Wren greeted them as they walked inside. She made a silly face at Jacen, making him laugh.

"That's the bulk of it. The second Death Star was blown up and the Emperor is dead." Hera informed them, covering Jacen's ears at the last part. She didn't want him hearing things like that at only four.

"That's good. Well done, General." Ursa nodded, clearly made up with the news.

"I was only a small part of the victory, but thank you. I hope he behaved for you." Hera patted her sons head and he turned around to look up at her.

"I was good mama. Mrs Wren taught me about Mandalore and the Duchess! That's what me and Beanie were playing outside. I was pretending to be a Jedi, just like daddy!" His blue-green eyes were wide at the idea of being just like his father. Hera smiled fondly, kneeling down so she was at Jacen's level.

"Well, I'm sure daddy would be very proud of you. I know he is." She scooped him up and held him close. The war had been raging for years and she had never really felt scared by it all. It was all she had ever known, but now that it was over, she realised just how much she would miss if something had gone wrong. It was quiet for a few moments before Ursa spoke again,

"Well, it's getting late, you're both more than welcome to stay rather than travel through the night."

"Thank you Ursa and thank you for taking care of him. It means a lot, really."

"Oh, it was no problem. Besides, you took care of my child for years, it's only fair that I take care of yours." Hera nodded at the other woman, knowing how much it meant to her that Sabine had someone to care for her.

"Mama, will you play with me and Beanie? We want to show you our game." Jacen started pulling on both Hera and Sabine's hands, leading them outside to finish their game. They were safe, and Hera was just glad that Jacen could grow up in a galaxy that was safe.

* * *

**36 ABY- 62 years old**

She had been unwell for some time now and she wasn't seeming to get any better. If this was her time, then she had nothing against it. Jacen had grown into a fine man, taking after her and becoming a pilot in the resistance. He was involved in the battle of Exegol, taking the Ghost and helping to take down the first order.

She had heard from Sabine, and though the girl couldn't tell her much, she knew she was safe. Chopper had become Jacen's droid, flying around the galaxy with him instead now. Zeb had passed away a few years before, Kallus following just weeks after. It seemed they couldn't live without each other. Her father had been gone for a little while now, he went peacefully in his sleep after a long life of fighting for Ryloth's freedom.

"Mama?"

She opened her eyes and saw Jacen coming to sit on her bed.

"Jacen? What are you doing here?" Her voice was hoarse and she hated how weak she sounded, but Jacen was here and she was happy that he was.

"The medic said I should probably come by." His voice quivered, Hera didn't think she'd seen him so upset since he was a little boy. "Poe understood, he's a General now you know." She nodded and smiled, amazed that the little boy she used to babysit was now a General.

"Jacen?" Her voice was still quiet and Jacen looked up at her with tears streaming down his face. It was all Hera needed to see to know what was going on. "It's my time to go now." She said, reaching for her son's hand. She could see how scared he looked and continued, "Please don't worry, my darling. You're not alone." She heard him sob and felt a tear run down her own cheek, her whole life flashing before her eyes.

"Mama, I love you." Jacen kissed her hand before continuing. "I'll stay with you, until the very end. I promise."

"I love you too, baby." It was getting difficult to stay awake now and she knew her time was coming to an end. Hera thought about how she would get to see Kanan again. Her father and everyone she missed so much. So many people she loved, she would finally be able to see again. With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes and stone she took her last breath. Jacen put his head on her bed and sobbed.

His mother was gone.

Hera Syndulla was an angel in the stars now.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I sob writing the last part? yes. yes I did.
> 
> Some Ryl/Twi'leki translations
> 
> Freykaa- Beloved  
> Sama- Daughter  
> Keella-Darling  
> Si'kou- Family  
> Ch'sei- Dead


End file.
